Wonder Woman (DC)
' ' '''Wonder Woman '''is a superhero from DC comics who has her own series as well as being a regular member of the Justice League, she is an Amazon who fights crime with aid from her bullet-proof wristbands, magical-lasso and superhuman-strength - she can also fly. Origin Molded from clay by her mother, Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana was bestowed with powers and abilities from the Greek gods and goddesses, and trained by her fellow Amazons on the paradise island, Themyscira, to use her powers carefully - even though Princess Diana bested them in battle. When Colonel Steve Trevor crash landed on Paradise Island, Hippolyta was instructed by Athena and Aphrodite to hold a contest to see which Amazon would accompany Steve back to "Man's World" to fight evil, because entities were spreading deciet, enmity, contempt, and discord. The contests consisted of one-on-one combat, archery, discus throwing, and racing. Although forbidden to participate because leaving the island would mean giving up her eternal youth, Diana defied her mother, and entered the contest; her face hidden under a combat helmet. But Queen Hippolyta assumed the winner's identity before the end of the competition. Much to Queen Hippolyta's regret, she felt inclined to award Princess Diana as the winner. Diana was given a red, blue, and gold outfit which was adorned with white stars, and knee-high boots. A golden "M" (an alternate costume is seen with Zeus' sacred animal: an eagle in its place) embroided on the upper part. Queen Hippolyta also entrusted her with the Lasso of Truth, which compeled others to speak honestly, and impenetrable silver bracelets forged by Hephaestus. Diana took on the title Wonder Woman, and set off as the Ambassador of Peace, not only using her strength to fight evildoers and solve decisions, but her kind-heart and wit too. Powers Wonder Woman posses a different ability from a select few of the Greek gods and godesses. Orginally, Wonder Woman used an invisible plane that responded to her voice and only one of Amazon descent could see, but she was later gifted with flight. Her patron goddess is Hera, queen of Olympus, goddess of marriage and wife to Zeus, who freed the Amazons from the clutches of the war god, Ares, and gave them a home on an unplottable paradise island. *From Zeus, tha all-powerful ruler of the gods, and God of the heavense, came super-human strength *From Demeter, goddess of plants, came endurance. *From Hermes, the messenger god of thieves, travellers, and mischief, came the ability to move and fly faster than the speed of sound, along with superhuman agility and quick reflexes. *From Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, came super hearing, enhanced vision, and an empathic link with the animal kingdom. *From Hestia, the goddess of hearth, came oneness with fire, granting her an immunity to fire *From Athena, goddess of wisdom, came remarkable intellect Category:Super Hero Category:Heroines Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:DC Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Justice League Members Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Humans Category:Life Saver Category:The Messiah Category:Brutes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Important Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Deities Category:Neutral Good Category:In love heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Villain's Crush Category:Martyr Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Feminists Category:Whip Users Category:Death Battle Heroes